A Future Untold
by Whitney-chan2005
Summary: 3 years after Trunks defeats the Cyborg's and frees his world from their destruction and mayhem, the arrival of a new Saiyajin threatens to shatter the peace he has worked so hard to maintain. Mirai TrunksxO/C UPDATED 03-16-2011!
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: I, in no way shape or form, own Dragon Ball Z or most of the characters contained within. Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation do. I'm going to try this again, hopefully I get it right this time _:) _I do appreciate any constructive Criticism anyone can offer but I do ask that you do not flame me, I see no need or use in flaming anyone, considering CC is more useful in helping the author to learn what they are doing wrong and right, Thank you._ _)_

_A Future Untold_

Chapter One

Son Chichi sighed for about the fifth time in one hour. She was bored and lonely; there were only so many things a widow could do within the span of an eight hour day. She'd done what little laundry she had to do, washed the dishes, mopped her floors and had even cleaned the windows, which she hated to do.

She glanced at the picture of her family. Both her son and husband long dead, one at the hands at the Cyborg's and the other from a deadly heart virus. She missed them so much; she could hardly stand it sometimes. The family in the picture was smiling at her, unaware of the tragic end they would all meet.

Chichi put the picture facing down on the end table and walked out of the living room to find some other mindless task to keep her mind off her sad, miserable life.

Goku…she thought folding the laundry. What was he up to in heaven she wondered? Probably still looking for the next great challenge so he could push himself farther. Trunks had said that he had achieved an even greater level than super Saiyajin in the past. Did that mean that he had in this timeline as well, but just not on earth? And what of their son? Was he also training for the rest of eternity with his father?

He should have been a scholar! Her mind shouted angrily.

She threw down the blanket she was folding and then stomped off towards the kitchen suddenly very angry with everything around her. She needed a change. She needed companionship, or she was going to go absolutely nuts! Bulma came out to visit her every once in a while along with Trunks and even sometimes Yamucha's daughter, Marianne. But since Trunks had killed the Cyborg's they'd been occupied with rebuilding the world and helping everyone get back on their feet. No one was really close enough that she could walk to their house and have a nice visit, and even the damn village was too far away. Not since her father passed away two years ago had she felt so lonely.

She had to get out of this house, she realized or she would go stark raving mad! Too many memories flooded her head as she walked the hallways. She slipped her boots on and tied her hair back into a lose pony tail slinging it over her right shoulder and then walked out of the front door.

She walked to the stream dipping her feet into the cool, clear water. Fish swam by and she smiled remembering how Goku would always catch the biggest one for her to-

She shook her head violently trying to shake off the memories. Goku was gone, and he would always be. There was no use in dredging up all the happy memories that made her cry now. She had to stop it or she would make herself worse. "Kami-sama I need a new hobby." She muttered glaring at her reflection in the water.

It was silent for a long moment, even the birds and animals didn't make noise. That was odd her mind thought as she lifted her head to look around her. She then heard a slight whistling sound. It started out quiet and far away sounding and then it got louder and louder. She looked up above her head and saw a trail of smoke and fire stretching across the sky. It was something from space, she knew as it broke the sound barrier sending out a loud boom. She covered her ears against the sound, but then as soon as it stopped she hurriedly put on her boots and stood up to see if she could guess where it was going to land. It whizzed past her home and then landed maybe a half a mile from there.

It made the ground shook making the trees rustle and leaves fall. Animals that had been hiding now scurried away in fear of the movement. She saw the smoke coming from the crater it had created and then decided to follow it.

She wanted to know what it was, or maybe…who it was. She reached the crater out of breath from practically jogging the whole way. The edge was crumbling slightly so she dared not step on it but she leaned over and saw a _Saiyajin_ space pod in the center. Its small purple window looked cracked and it still looked as if it was extremely hot from the atmosphere. The door creaked open slightly a hiss and she thought she heard an irritated growl from the person inside before they kicked it open sending the door to the other side of the crater cracking the fragile glass and bending the door. Chichi backed away slightly for a second but then her curiosity outweighing her fear she stepped forward again.

A hand grasped at the side of the door and then another stretched out as the person muttered curses in Japanese aloud. It sounded like a girl, Chichi thought.

Finally a black haired girl pulled herself out of the broken ship, shaking her head and pulling the wires off her head. She was dressed in Black _Saiyajin_ armor, different from what she had seen Vegeta wear. She was short too; she looked shorter than Vegeta had been. Once the girl stood up fully she looked around the crater as if she was confused. That was when Chichi noticed it, she had a tail!

Chichi backed away from the crater, every time that a _Saiyajin_ had come to earth like this one had, it was to destroy the planet and it's people. She had to call Trunks; he was the only one who'd be able to stop this girl. She went to run home when she heard another grunt from the crater. The girl was climbing out cursing with every other word she said. Her hand grasped the top of the crater where it was crumbling and Chichi heard her yell her frustration as it dissolved and she slid down again.

Why was she not flying out of the crater? Chichi thought bewildered as she stopped in her tracks. She turned and walked back to the crater just as the girl got her hand back on the edge of the crater. Their eyes met as the girl looked up at Chichi in annoyance, "Could you possibly help me get out of here?" She asked in Japanese.

"Can't you fly out?" The girl looked at her as if she was crazy. "I can't fly, are you kidding me?" This confused Chichi even more, she was wary of the girl though. Was it a trick to get her guard down and kill her?

No, she thought, most _Saiyajin's_ she had met were more than ready to kill whomever they came across, they had no patience for tricks like this. Chichi slowly outstretched her hand to the girl and she took it smiling slightly. Chichi helped her out of the crater, noting the girl's strength.

"Thank you." She said brushing off the dirt and dust from the front of her clothes. Chichi studied the girl, noting her black hair wasn't overly spiky like Goku and Vegeta's had been, but she could definitely tell that she was a _Saiyajin. _She even had a large crescent shaped scar that went from the top of her forehead n the right side and curved around her cheekbone near her ear.

The silence was becoming too much for her and she finally broke it. "Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes upwards and then looked back at Chichi, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, how could you not know who you are, do you even know you're name?" The girl again rolled her eyes upward thinking for a moment her eyes for just the barest of seconds became unfocused and slightly glazed, she then looked back at Chichi with her sharp black eyes and said. "Catarina…I think. It's all I can remember. Tell me, where am I?"

"On earth…" Chichi said slowly. How did she not know where she was, or who she was, and Catarina was not a _Saiyajin_ name. Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud gurgling noise and Catarina clutched her stomach growling in annoyance back at it.

A laugh escaped from Chichi as he girl did this. She had to be a _Saiyajin_, maybe not a full blooded one, but she had it in her.

"What's so damn funny?" Catarina asked her.

"Nothing," she said stopping her laughter. "So you truly do not remember anything?" Catarina hook her head. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

Chichi shook her head. "No reason, I guess I can explain what I know later. Come along I'll feed you, and call a person I know who can help you even more."

_Trunks and Bulma will know what to do about her; I'll call them after I feed her and get them to come down here._

The girl nodded and followed behind Chichi silently.

Somehow, Chichi got the feeling the peace on earth was about to be interrupted because of this girls arrival. She just hoped whoever she was and whatever her reason for being here she wasn't going to bring more destruction down on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: I, in no way shape or form, own Dragon Ball Z or most of the characters contained within. Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation do._ _I do appreciate any constructive Criticism anyone can offer but I do ask that you do not flame me, I see no need or use in flaming anyone, considering CC is more useful in helping the author to learn what they are doing wrong and right, Thank you._ _)_

The last vestiges of sunlight turned the sky shades of purple and pink she loved to see, as the city she grew up in started to calm down. The sound of building equipment slowly died off, and the quiet was nice. This was different though than the quiet from three years ago, this was a peaceful quiet, not the deadly silence that always held the threat of things to come.

It had not sounded like that since Trunks had defeated the Cyborg's, freeing the people of his home, making it safe again. But it hadn't stopped there; no it was only a new beginning for the earth. The rebuilding had started a month or so after that. It was going to be a long and difficult road ahead but they all knew that they would eventually get to the end.

Three years had passed since then and it was only now that West Metro started to look like an actual city again, she thought.

Marianne looked up at the big sprawling building she called home. It had taken her days but she finally had the walls all patched up with the help of several others.

The giant dome shaped building was one of the last that needed the repairs, and she had gotten done before her friend had even come home to it himself. Wouldn't Trunks be surprised, she thought with a slight smile.

"It looks good Marianne, thanks for all the help." Bulma said placing her hand on Mari's shoulder walking up behind her. Mari smiled at her turning her head slightly. "No problem Bulma-_san_. It's the least I could do. I guess now I can go help your son with whatever he's doing." She said with a slight laugh. Bulma nodded, "I think he went north this time, but I'm not altogether sure, he goes wherever he pleases whenever he pleases." Mari nodded taking the hair tie out of her short black hair.

Mari's stomach growled loudly at her and she shook her head. "Maybe I'll just grab something to eat first…" Bulma laughed again and Mari walked through the front doors as she heard Bulma strike up a conversation with someone else. It had been a few days since she had been out of the house or her lab so she needed all the social interaction she could get.

Into the kitchen is where Mari headed, opening the large fridge and reaching for the first thing her hand touched. It didn't take much to make her feel full; she'd gone for years eating scraps and anything else she and her mother could find. It hadn't been until her mother had been killed and she met Bulma and Trunks that she had shelter and a home.

It was then she had finally understood what her mother meant by when she said she would have family as long as Capsule Corp stood. Bulma had known her father quite well before he died, although she had no pictures of him left. They had dated when they were young, but had gone their separate ways once Mari and Trunks had been born.

Bulma had been there when the cyborgs killed Yamucha, as he was trying to defend Capsule Corp. from their attack during the gigantic battle that killed almost all of the warriors.

Bulma even noted that Mari looked almost like a female counterpart of her father, inheriting very little if her mothers look. She was tall for a girl and slender, her nose was the same as his and so were her eyes.

The front door burst open and she paused mid bite as a, dirty disheveled Trunks walked through the kitchen doors. His hair was grown out to just above his shoulder blades tied at the nape of his neck. His face was smudged with dirt and his clothes were ripped in several places.

"Another hard day at work?" She asked before stuffing the last piece of her food in her mouth, and before he could answer her she said "At least they're keeping you busy."

"At least I'm getting somewhere, it's taking forever but it looks like some of the outlying villages are starting to become self sufficient finally." He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down and she laughed at him in spite of herself.

"Your mother said the generators are getting ready to go back online for the first time since, Kami knows when. Hopefully they'll have electricity wires running over there for winter time. Instead of having to use firewood again." The phone rang and Trunks left the kitchen saying he was going to take a shower. Mari frowned as she realized there would be no hot water for herself and picked up the phone. "Don't take too long _bakka_! _Moshi- moshi_?"

"Mari?" A soft voice asked from the other end. "Chichi-_san_? " It wasn't often that Chichi called, and whenever she did it reminded Mari how very lonely the woman must have been.

"It's all right dear; I was just calling to talk to Bulma if I could." Mari shook her head, "I think she left to go run some errands before the sun set."

"What about Trunks…oh wait actually that might be a bad idea…" Mari looked at the phone quite puzzled by what she meant. "Why might that be a bad idea?" Chichi didn't answer her.

"Oh well I guess that you could come help me then couldn't you?" Her voice sounded nervous.

"What do you need help with?" Mari put her elbows on the kitchen counter and listened as Chichi explained what had happened to her last week.

"She's a what?!" Mari yelled into the phone and then put it back to her ear. "Don't yell so loud! And don't tell Trunks just yet, I don't know what she'll do if she sees him."

"But she doesn't remember anything?" "No nothing except for her name, which is very odd, she doesn't have a normal_ Saiyajin_ name. Can you come by in the morning with Bulma, she might be able to help her somehow."

"But-"

"Don't worry she's not really bad from what I can tell. I mean she has been here for an entire week and hasn't done anything but eat and sleep. I can tell she's _Saiyajin_ though, she's very grumpy half the time and very obstinate."

Mari shook her head, Chichi sounded actually somewhat happy when she said this. "I guess I can try to get Bulma to come tomorrow. If anything I'll definitely be there, to help even if it's just a teensy bit."

"_Arigatou_ Mari-_chan_, you're such a sweetie. Have a good night then I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah…" Mari pressed the end button on the phone and set it down on the counter letting out a deep breath. A _Saiyajin_. On earth. And a female one at that. The last time any _Saiyajin_ had come to earth like this had been when Goku-_san_ had come here as a baby. He'd also wound up losing his programming, but he'd protected earth. She wasn't sure if this would be the case with this one.

Mari left the kitchen to see if Bulma was back, she wasn't and Mari sulked. This was going to be a long night if Bulma didn't come back soon. If Chichi should have known one thing about Mari it was that she was a huge gossip. She couldn't hold anything in like that. She had to avoid Trunks, or she'd blurt the whole damn thing out to him, at least until she was able to tell Bulma.

And then he'd go flying off to Mt Paozu at nine at night and start a whole big fight between him and this girl and needless to say it wouldn't end well, she knew.

She clenched her fists; no she had to keep her mouth shut. Her resolve strengthened, she left the kitchen and ran upstairs to go to her room. If it was the last thing she did, she had to do it….maybe…she had to be quiet about this for his own good. Just as that thought entered her mind she turned down the corridor to her bedroom as Trunks was walking by. "Hey Mari-"

"Chichi-_san_ said she had a _Saiyajin _capsule land near her house and inside was a girl who's a _Saiyajin_ who can't remember anything but her name and she wants me and your mother to go out to Mt. Paozu to meet her…" She rushed out then took a deep breath to recover.

"What?!" "Damn and I was so close to keeping it a secret too…" Mari sniffed completely ignoring his outburst.

"Mari! What do you mean there's a _Saiyajin_ living with Chichi?" He gritted out.

"Well….I guess she landed near Chichi-_san's_ house and she can't remember anything. Except her name which Chichi-_san_ said was weird because she didn't have a normal_ Saiyajin_ name. But she's been here for almost a week and she's been doing nothing. Chichi-_san_ said she's nice, well, nice for a Saiyajin."

He didn't say anything but continued to stare at her a hardened look on his face. Mari patted his shoulders reassuringly. "I know that look on your face and I just want to ask you not to go off and frightening the daylights out of the poor thing. If she doesn't remember that she's a _Saiyajin_ it also means that most likely she won't remember how to use her powers. Besides if she had wanted to do anything she'd have all ready killed Chichi and gone berserk."

That did not reassure him, she thought as she looked into his steely face. A tic in his jaw developed and she knew his reason was at war with the fighter in him.

Of course after all they had been through she couldn't really blame him for being this way. He had every right to be suspicious of anyone who came anywhere near destroying the peace he'd fought for all his life.

"Look Chichi asked that your mother and I come there to help her, you can go in the morning and judge for yourself if she is a threat or not. You're probably stronger than her anyway, so you really have nothing to worry about…"

"Mari-_chan_! Trunks come and get dinner!" That interrupted the serious tone and Trunks sighed. He didn't know why but he decided to trust Mari and Chichi for the night, at least until he had rested and was in a clearer frame of mind.

"If this somehow turns out bad I swear I'm holding you responsible for it." He said pointing a finger in her face. She frowned "Why me? I'm not the one who kept her in my house for an entire week, without letting you know. At least I told you! She didn't even want me to tell you!" She yelled after him down the stairs.

Dinner was eaten in silence as Bulma looked suspiciously between the two. Mari seemed to be off in la la land looking up at the ceiling as if she was contemplating something. Her son seemed to be angry and he ate his food with more voracity than usual.

"So, what did Chichi call about?" Bulma finally asked since no one else was going to tell her. Mari looked up at her "Huh, how did you know about that?"

"Caller ID is a wonderful invention don't you think? I saw she was on the caller list. Is she okay?"

Mari cleared her throat and said "Uh, yeah, she just wanted to know if we could possibly come out to the mountains tomorrow, and see the new house guest she has living with her."

"New house guest?" She asked looking over skeptically at her.

"It's a _Saiyajin_," Trunks growled angrily.

"A _Saiyajin_?! How the hell did that happen?" Mari explained what she knew and then was quiet once more. Bulma could feel the tension rolling off her son. And she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Chichi's a good judge of character, if the girl has done nothing to hurt her than she must be all right for the most part. We'll just have to figure out who she is tomorrow. Now relax, and get some sleep, trust me it'll be better for you than if you went flying over there in the middle of the night to do Kami knows what." She stood up picking up the dirty dishes and cleaning up. Trunks glared at Mari over the table and got up to go get some sleep.

There was no use fighting it he thought, because most of the time his mother was right. He needed the rest and it would do him no good if he flew off the handle. But he guaranteed that if he felt this girl was a threat, he would take her down without hesitation. He would not let anyone destroy anything else in his world again. And he would do anything to make sure that it didn't.

He would not be so easily trusting of anyone who came here claiming they knew nothing of who they were or what they were, especially if they were a _Saiyajin_.

****

"No, no that's not a weed dear, that's an azalea, a flower. That yellow one there that's a weed, yank it." Chichi said pointing to the dandelion in the garden behind her house. She had wanted to get out of the house and so she had brought Catarina to help her. She would need the girl's strength to get out the tough weeds.

"Why is this one a weed and this one a flower? They both have a brightly colored appendage growing out of them." Cat asked looking skeptically at Chichi. "Yes but the Dandelion spreads and overgrows all my other flowers. They're very hard to get rid of, and they're not always that yellow color, they change into something else with fly away seeds over night."

"Oh." The Saiyaness murmured as she bent over and pulled the weed from the ground roots and all.

She threw it into the pile beside her and wiped her hands on her jeans, smudging them with dirt.

Chichi smiled at her and placed another Azalea down into a hole she had dug. This past week had been so nice. She actually had someone to cook for other than herself; someone to talk to, even though she knew nothing about this planet. She was almost like a child as she questioned everything Chichi taught her.

Including the fact that she was a _Saiyajin_. A day or two after she had arrived Chichi had asked her again if she remembered anything, even the smallest bit of information. Cat, as she affectionately called her, shook her head. So Chichi explained to the girl what she knew.

Holding up a picture of her husband she had explained that he was a Saiyajin, a powerful one. That from birth they were taught to fight and become stronger. Cat had looked at the picture and put her hand to her temple closing her eyes, and Chichi had hoped that she was remembering something hidden deep inside her. But all the girl had done was sigh and open her eyes rubbing her temple.

"My head hurts," She murmured and then left the room to sleep.

Chichi had explained more after that but every time she did the girl got a headache so terrible she could hardly stand. It would go away a little bit after wards but nothing medicine wise would work on it.

But Chichi despite all that had warmed up to the girl very easily. She was quiet, and let Chichi do most of the talking, listening to her orders and following obediently, albeit with a grumpy look on her face, but she figured that's how most of them looked at any given time of the day.

When she had called Mari she had been hoping to get a hold of Bulma. Bulma would know what to do, and she would be rational about it. She just worried about Trunks' reaction to her and vice versa. Would seeing someone like her trigger anything and make her fly off the handle?

She hoped not, and so she figured until Bulma could meet Cat, he would have to stay away. After all Bulma could tell her son that the girl was harmless once she met her, and he might be less inclined to freak the girl out. She was all ready startled by the abilities she had, her strength being one of them. She had to be careful, as she had almost ripped several doors off their hinges, and had shattered most of Chichi's dinnerware and glassware.

The sound of an air car startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up. It was Mari and Bulma, she knew from the number on the side. She waved at the car standing up and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Who is this Chichi-_san_?" Cat asked standing next to her. "Someone who might be able to help you, c'mon, let's go say hi to them." She said smiling and walking forward where the car was landing.

_(A/N End of chapter two,it took me forever to get it right, hope you enjoyed more to come soon, I hope. I figure I'll upload a chapter to this one and then a chapter to my other story and just rotate. Thanks!)_


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N as always I don't own DBZ or Chichi, Bulma and Trunks Akiria Toriyama and Toei Animation do. I do own Marianne and Cat so hands off(Not that anyone wants them anyway) Thanks!)

"Oh look Chichi's outside all ready waiting." Bulma said opening her door. "Put the car away son." Mari jumped out of the car over the door and ran to greet Chichi. It was then they saw the girl for the very first time, walking behind Chichi.

She was short maybe standing about five foot three, Her hair was dark black coming to just above her lower back and had a bit of spikiness to it. Her complexion was tanned with a small nose framed by two black eyes, her brows were furrowed even as she smiled, she was most definitely a _Saiyajin_, Mari thought to herself.

"Chichi-San! _Ohayou_!" Mari said hugging the older woman. "_Ohayou _Mari-_chan_. "I'm glad you came, thank you." Mari looked behind Chichi once again and smiled at the girl. She was now looking doubtfully at everyone, unsure of the new people who had suddenly showed up.

"_Ohayou_, my name is Marianne, but you can call me Mari…" She held out her hand to the _Saiyajin_ and she looked skeptically at Mari before she reluctantly shook her hand.

"I am Catarina."

The clothes that she was wearing hung off her small body. They looked like they had seen better days, covered in dirt as they were.

"I tried to find something that would fit her, but all of us are way bigger than she is." Chichi said picking a piece of lint on the white shirt Cat was wearing.

"This was one of Gohan's out fits when he was younger that I had." She laughed. "He was thirteen when he wore this and he was still bigger than her."

"She doesn't look that old. She can't be more than seventeen, eighteen years old." Bulma said. "And don't worry Chichi I've probably got some clothes she can fit into from when I was her age. I'll bring them over tomorrow." Bulma smiled at the young girl and held out her hand. "My name's Bulma, Catarina." Cat shook it with the same skepticism that she had with Marianne.

This woman seemed to be kind and caring much like Chichi-_san _had been to her. With her friendly blue eyes. She had also had a hard life though from the wariness in her face.

It was then she noticed a very strange feeling that crawled up her spine like electricity. That must be what Chichi had meant when she said she could probably sense people's Ki's after a while on earth. Her head turned to the direction she had felt it come from and watched Trunks jump out of the air car and pop it back into a capsule.

"Wh…what's Trunks doing here?" Chichi asked nervously. "Mari blabbed to Trunks, and he wanted to meet this girl. But I'm sure they'll be fine he promised to not do anything rash. Isn't that right son?" Bulma asked over her shoulder.

He didn't answer her, he just looked the _Saiyajin_ girl up and down, trying to find any malicious feelings she might be hiding. But he couldn't sense anything. She just stared back at him.

The girl looked at Trunks with a mixture of bewilderment and awe, and before any of them knew it she was standing right in front of him, their bodies just inches apart. She leaned up on her toes and pushed the lavender hair out of his face studying him with out speaking a word. Everyone stood frozen waiting for what would happen next.

"You look so familiar, we've never met before right?" She asked placing a hand on his cheek and tracing the planes of his face with her index finger. He shook his head, taking both of her wrists in his hand and pushing them down from his face. She frowned deeply making creases appear around her mouth and the light fading from her dark eyes. "It's like I've seen you somewhere before, but I can't remember…ow!" She exclaimed placing a hand to her temple as she knelt down on the ground.

Chichi rushed forward and placed her hand on the girls head. "Not another one, this is the third time she's done this. The first time she saw a picture of Goku, and the second time I was explaining to her about Frieza and the Namekians."

"He looks familiar to her…I wonder why?" Mari asked as she watched Chichi help the girl to stand. Her eyes were closed and she was grimacing, trying to keep the pain at bay.

"Maybe we should give her some medicine-" Bulma started, but Chichi cut her off.

"No, nothing works except sleep. C'mon Catarina lets go and you can lay down." And they watched as the girl followed Chichi into the house. Before she closed the door Chichi looked at the Trio standing on her lawn. "C'mon inside guys, I'll make some tea and we can talk."

Once inside they settled into the living room, and Chichi emerged a few moments later from the hallway. "She's asleep. A few hours and she should be fine."

There was a smile that lit up Chichi's face, and a light in her eyes that she had been lacking for years. Bulma was actually very glad to see it.

"Has she done anything odd in the past week?" Bulma sighed at her son's lack of tact placing a hand to her forehead.

Chichi lowered her head as she leaned against the frame of the hallway entrance.

"Well…she does have a lot of strength. She ripped my front door off its hinges the first day. And most of my plates are gone as well as my glasses. She doesn't understand how to control it yet it seems. But she can't fly…well not fly like you can Trunks."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked confused.

"It's very odd, she sometimes stops where she is and stares off into space, her eyes become dull and unfocused like she's not really there. She almost got hit by a car once but she jumped out of its way onto the sidewalk. After that she shook her head and stared at her hands as if she had no idea how she did what she had just done."

"How long did you wait to tell us about her?" Trunks asked Chichi. "A week, once she got here she ate and then fell asleep. She didn't seem to pose a threat so I didn't think it was necessary to call you until she was fully rested. Honestly I didn't know what she would do when she saw you. She is after all the very first _Saiyajin_ female we've ever seen."

Bulma laughed at that but stopped when she saw the look on her son's face. "Sorry, son."

"I wonder what she's really capable of?" he asked.

"I don't know son, but I don't think it would be a very good idea to provoke her. We don't know what she'll do." Bulma said cautiously.

"She doesn't seem to be too strong."

"The same thing was said about you, and your father. No one knows what you're capable of until you show it off. Don't push her and get her angry. For goodness sakes the girl didn't even know she was a _Saiyajin_ until Chichi told her! Besides she doesn't seem to be a threat or to perceive any of us as a threat. Chichi's even taken her out in public and she's done nothing."

"We still can't take the chance of her snapping and killing someone. Especially if she lives here with Chichi-san. We should take her to stay with us at Capsule Corp." The look that overcame Chichi's face worried Bulma. It was as if she was pained by the thought of Cat leaving.

"Chichi do you trust this girl?" Bulma asked standing up and facing her old friend.

Chichi nodded. "I do. I don't think that she's hiding anything at all. I have the feeling that once she remembers who she is she'll tell us. Who knows she just might be like Goku-_sa_ and never remember." she took a step forward as she said this.

Bulma turned to her son. "If Chichi trusts her then I will too. And instead of having her come live with us, in a city mind you that's still under construction, leave her here where it's peaceful and quiet."

"Yeah West Metro is so noisy, it might scare her, or she might get hurt like she almost did with Chichi-_san_" Mari piped up from where she sat on the couch.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. Chichi-_san_'s all by herself, and we live almost five hundred miles away." Trunks defended weakly, he knew he' d lost the battle as all three females stuck up for the Saiyaness.

"Well if you're so worried you stay here." Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot on the floor.

"I can't, I have too much stuff to do near home."

"Then you can visit everyday. It takes an hour or so when you fly by yourself. You can check up on her and make sure she's not showing any signs of going crazy."

"Yes! I think that would be a great idea, and maybe you can even help her jog her memories! You're part Saiyajin too, it'll be great for her to be around someone of her own kind!" Chichi said enthusiastically.

Mari almost laughed at the look on his face as he agreed with his mother and Chichi. This was starting to get interesting, and she definitely wanted a front row seat to this show.

(A/N: Boring chapter, I know. It gets going again in the next chapter I swear. AS always CC is appreciated and no flames. Thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Cat awoke from her hazy dreamless sleep feeling much better than she had before. The headache was gone again, and she was thankful for that. Rubbing her eyes she sat up looking to the window on the left side of her room. The sun was setting turning the sky all sorts of pretty colors , as the fading lights danced on the floor of her room. Her stomach gurgled interrupting the seemingly peaceful moment and she swung herself off the bed and out to the hallway to see about dinner. The house was quiet again and she knew their guests had left, including the one called Trunks.

He had given off a powerful aura before, that had made her shiver. She didn't know why, but figured it had to do with the fact they were both the same species, or so she had been told. She also didn't particularly want to see him again for a while, hoping he'd be satisfied that she wasn't doing anything wrong at the moment, and prayed maybe he might stay away.

Just as she finished that thought she rounded the corner to the kitchen entrance and skidded to a halt almost losing her balance, she grabbed onto the door frame to keep herself from falling. Chichi and Trunks looked up from where they were sitting at the kitchen table. Cat was still holding onto the wall her legs had slid almost out from under her as she tried to regain her balance.

"You're awake, are you feeling better now Catarina?" She nodded as she pulled herself back up using the wall not realizing she had gripped it so hard it was dented and plaster crumbled from her hands to the floor. His blue eyes fixed on her and she tried her hardest to ignore him as Chichi talked.

"Trunks and I were just talking about your ship. He wants to see it, how about you show him where it is."

"Why do you need to see it?" She asked haughtily scrunching her face into a scowl.

"I want to see if there's anything that can tell us where you came from." He explained without letting the look on her face intimidate him as she had probably hoped it would.

Cat rolled her eyes and walked out of the room her shoulders slumped. Chichi caught herself before she giggled at the look on the girls face. She must be a teenager with the way she reacts to him, Chichi thought.

Cat slipped on her shoes and started to walk out the door Trunks walked behind her and started to do the same intending on making up for the way he'd acted earlier to her.

"When you two come back I'll probably have dinner ready, enough to feed an army of humans, but just enough to satiate you're grumbling stomachs." Her voice had almost a sing song quality to her voice, and Trunks wondered if his mother was right about it being good for Chichi that Cat stayed here.

"She's lonely son, we don't ever get to visit her all that often. I think it'll be really good for both of them to be together." She had explained while she handed him some of her old clothing in the attic before he left again.

"Thank you Chichi-san…" Cat said before she walked out of the house. She slammed the door behind her in Trunks' face and kept walking. Chichi winced at the look on the young mans face but said nothing as he calmly opened the door and walked out himself.

Cat was just like a normal saiyajin, Chichi thought, right down to how she acted when she was annoyed. Trunks was in for another trying experience, although she wasn't too sure he'd come out of this ordeal completely unscathed.

"Could you possibly slow down just a little bit?" Trunks called to Cat's retreating form. "No. You're a big boy; you can either catch up or deal with it." She shouted without looking back at him. She stomped her feet as she walked up a hill her fists clenched at her sides, aggravated at anyone and everything. She had no desire to be around this man or the feelings he evoked in her. She felt the same as him, yet different in so many other ways.

Trunks caught up to her easily as she reached the peak of the hill, and walked in silence next to her. She felt dwarfed next to him; not so much in height as in how big he was.

In the fading light of the sun Trunks finally was able to get a better look at the girl who stomped down the hill next to him. Her skin was lightly tanned, similar to the shade his fathers was, but her eyes were not like his, even as her brows were furrowed, lined thickly with dark eyelashes, shaped like almonds. She had a crescent shaped scar that curved around her left eye, but in no way detracted from her looks, as it was mostly covered by her black, spiky bangs. Her hair was long and it was slightly spiked as it fell in waves behind her back.

It was then he noticed the other thing that gave away her saiyajin heritage. She had a tail. How had he not noticed it before, while it swung back and forth behind her in agitation?

She slowed and then pointed to an area in front of them. "There's the crater and my ship, I don't know what you think you're going to find though, considering I already looked through it myself."

"Thank you," he said politely ad walked toward the edge of the crater looking down into it. She stood next to him and looked down too, trying to see of anything had changed in the past week since she'd been here.

"It's not very big." He said and she nodded. "It was pretty cramped when I woke up and there were all kinds of lights flashing."

"I'm going to take a look in it, you don't mind do you?" He asked her. "Be my guest," She said moving aside extending her arm outward toward the crater, her tone haughty.

She sat down on the edge, tapping her fingers on her thigh as her tail wagged back and forth in annoyance behind her back.

Trunks jumped down into the crater and slid down the walls to where her space pod laid. The door had been thrown across the crater smashed and twisted.

"Did you kick this to get out?" She nodded. "I didn't remember how to open it. I didn't think I was going to mash it up that badly though and I figured it would take a few more kicks to get it open." She shrugged at him and he turned away to bend down and look inside the pod.

He'd never seen the inside of one of these before so he couldn't tell what was supposed to be there and what wasn't. But he looked for markings, and anything else that could give him a clue as to where she came from.

But there was nothing, not even a computer really. She had smashed the keypad when she kicked the door open. It was fried, beyond belief and there was nothing he or even his mother could do with it.

He sighed knowing this was a dead end, but as soon as he was about to give up he remembered something else. He stood back up and called to her where she was sitting. "Do you still have the armor you came here in?" She shrugged "Chichi-san took that from me once I changed into human clothes, I guess she would keep it though, just in case."

"Isn't there anything else you remember at all?" He asked feeling like everything was going to be a dead end.

"Honestly, Trunks-san?" He nodded. "I don't remember. The first thing I remember was waking up in that contraption. Is that a good enough answer for you?" She watched his blue eyes dart back and forth like he was distracted by something. "Would you stop doing that?" He asked exasperated.

"What?" She asked just as she realized what was distracting him. "Oh does this annoy you?" she asked wagging her tail harder. For some odd reason she wanted to just annoy the hell out of him. He didn't seem the type to let small things to get to him.

"Its not really annoying, but I'm trying to concentrate and its hard to do with that thing waving around."

"Well its my tail and I can do what I want with it…hey…why don't you have a tail?" she asked seeming suspicious of him.

"I did, my mother had it removed when I was born." He floated up out of the crater and she backed away from him. "How'd you do that?" She asked, she didn't look awed just baffled.

"What? Fly?" he floated up higher.

"That's…amazing…" She paused looking him up and down with scrutiny "You and I are the same correct?" She asked. He shrugged. "We don't know for sure, you have to at least be part Saiyajin like me though. Why do you ask?"

"Teach me how to do that. Chichi-san kept asking me if I could but I can't no matter how many times I have tried in the past few days." She reached out to him holding her hands above her head.

She looked almost eager to get him to help her and he sighed looking at his watch.

"I can't teach you how to tonight, but I can soon, okay?" She put her arms down and nodded. For a split second he saw her eyes dull and she shook her head closing her eyes. Placing her hand to her temple, she growled underneath her breath slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked "I'm fine," She snapped "I'm just hungry and I want to go home." She turned and started walking toward the house. He landed and caught up with her. She looked agitated now, her hand against her temple as she rubbed it slowly.

"Your head hurts again," He said and she nodded. "It happens all the time, just like Chichi-san said, when I try to remember anything. It's almost like something is blocking it…" He frowned, and she continued.

"I know they're there. I can feel it, whenever I look at you or whenever I hear about all those people Chichi-san talked about. I know that they have to be in here somewhere, they just don't want to come out."

"Well maybe helping you to control your powers will help them emerge." "You think so?" there was skepticism in her voice as if she really didn't believe him at all.

"Well you had to have been a warrior at some point in your life." he pointed to the scar around her eye, "It looks like you went through a lot." "As much as Chichi-san said you went through?" He was silent for a moment, before he said "Maybe,"

She smiled slightly. "Chichi-san said you defeated those things she called the cyborgs, after you went to the past." She paused for a moment and then stopped him grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket. "Hey! Do you think maybe we can go to my past and see what happened to me with that machine of yours?"

Trunks shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I have to know where you came from in order to go back to your past. The time machine only goes to the same place that I was in the future, unless I fly it there after I arrive." "Oh…" she said letting go. "Damn it…"

Then next few moments of walking were spent in silence, and Cat felt more and more comfortable with him by the moment. He wasn't so terribly bad to be around once she had gotten used to him, maybe it had just been her imagination earlier. He seemed very pensive as he looked forward to the house and she sensed a change in his mood after she had mentioned those creatures called the cyborgs.

The smell of the food wafted to her nose and her mouth watered as they neared the house.

"Look I'm going to just head home. It's late and I have a three hour flight ahead of me." Trunks said breaking the pregnant silence between them. "Oh, okay." was all she said as she walked to the front door. "Have a good night, Trunks-san." She said turning to him he said nothing more but gave a half hearted wave as he took off into the sky.

She stood at the doorway watching his retreating form disappear against the horizon

Chichi had said he'd been through a lot, but he didn't seem to have the kind of scars that she did. But maybe his were on the inside and not the outside, she felt an odd wave of sympathy for him. She may have had a hard life before, but she remembered none of it, while he most likely had to relive it everyday, as he went about helping the people of his planet. Her stomach yelled and she sighed walking into the house shutting the door with a loud bang behind her. "Oops," she thought grimacing. First thing in the morning she had to have him teach her how to control her strength better.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of an alarm clock was the most annoying thing in the world, Mari thought . Rolling over to face hers on its small nightstand by her bed, only to realize that it wasn't the one going off.

"That…" It was almost six am and he was already getting up. He must want to help a couple of the villages before he went to Paozu. She thought rolling over again to face the door. The alarm clocks whining stopped and she could hear him shuffling around in his room, which was only two doors down from hers.

Mari sat up and rubbed her eyes then brushed her black hair out of her eyes with her fingers.

There was no way she could go back to sleep. Another lovely gift from growing up around the cyborgs. Once something had startled her awake she couldn't go back again, for fear it was them. Even now, when she knew they were gone, that trait had stuck on like super glue and she hated it.

Mari dressed in her normal attire, a brown jumpsuit, with the Capsule corporation logo on the shoulder and her favorite pair of Chuck Taylor's. She tied a bandana over her now short black hair and then left the room heading for the kitchen.

Knowing Trunks he had a full three course breakfast going down there, and she normally scrounged a plate of eggs and coffee before she hit the labs.

But today there was nothing. He was already gone, and he'd made no food for himself. She frowned with her hands on her hips, and surveyed the kitchen, for any sign he'd eaten anything at all.

Finding nothing she made coffee and put a pop tart in the toaster, leaning against the counter while she waited.

Bulma came in Dressed in a robe and her blue hair disheveled.

"Morning Bulma-san."

She grunted a response and sat down at the table flipping through the newspaper that a drone had fetched for her.

"Where's Trunks?" She asked picking up the business section and leaning back.

"Already left. He must've been in a hurry, because he didn't eat. I think he wants to get a head start on his projects, before he goes to see our new friend."

"Mari poured Bulma a cup of coffee and set it down next to her hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled as Mari sat across from her biting into the pop tart.

Silence was what followed as Mari contemplated her day. She didn't have that much to do, as all the repairs to home were done. And the next project Bulma was working on didn't need her help until next week.

"So do you think I should go and visit Chichi-san as well. I mean I don't have anything else to do yet, and it might help this girl a little bit to be around someone who looks to be her age. Maybe I can take her shopping for more clothing, she is going to need more after all than a few of your shirts and skirts."

Bulma sipped her coffee, and contemplated this thought.

"Yeah actually that would be a really good idea. It might help take some of the load off Trunks' shoulders, and Kami knows you need a female friend." She said laughing at the look on Mari's face.

"I have plenty of friends, just because I choose not to keep as many female companions doesn't mean I have none. It just means I don't want them trying to use me to get in here. If you catch my meaning." she said walking past Bulma.

Bulma laughed her coffee almost sloshing over the rim of the mug. "Oh you're joking. Someone actually tried that?" Mari nodded at the entrance to the hallway. "Yup admitted as much when she practically kept finding excuses to drop by at night time, when she thought he would be here. Dressed in a mini skirt and tube top with high heels is not conducive to moving machines around." Bulma laughed harder and Mari left to get dressed her footsteps muffled by the carpet on the stairs.

Cat awoke as she did every morning since she had arrived. To the wonderful smell of food, her mouth practically watering at the smell. She bounded out of bed and out of the room.

Chichi laughed when she entered. "Hungry are we?" she asked with a rather large plate of food in her hands.

"Just a little.." She admitted sheepishly as she helped set some of the food on the table. The sun was just beginning to peek above the mountains' outside and Cat knew she only had a little more time to wait for Trunks to be here. She wanted to learn how to fly so bad she couldn't see straight. To think she might actually be able to control her powers and not break almost everything she touched would be amazing.

"I fixed some of the clothes Bulma gave you. I only had time to get one skirt fixed though."

"What's a skirt?" came her question her mouth full of food. Chichi almost giggled at that question. "I'll show you, I'm sure you've probably never worn one before in your life though." she sat down across from her young ward and smiled as Cat wolfed down her plate of food.

Gohan used to be just like her, always so hungry. Although his table manners had been a bit better than hers were, Chichi admitted, while Cat picked up a piece of her food and shoved into the corner of her mouth while she ripped off another piece of a biscuit.

There was food on her shirt and it looked like in her hair too, as she hadn't pulled the messy mass of black hair out from in front of her face.

What kind of life had this girl led before she came here? Chichi speculated for a moment but didn't have long to entertain further thoughts of where she'd come from. The door bell rang and she stood up shouting "Coming!"

Cat didn't glance up from her food, her stomach yelling for more and more.

"Mari-chan! Good Morning! I didn't expect to see you here so early in the morning!" The two women entered the kitchen just as Cat gulped down a glass of milk, the plastic cup easily crumpled in her small hands and she put it back down on the table.

"hello," Mari said smiling at her. Cat wiped the food off of her mouth with the back of her arm and then she wiped that on her already dirt shirt.

"Hi…" she said quietly.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me for a while. You have to go shopping for more clothes and I figured it would be nice for you to get out for a while." Cat nervously looked at Chichi then at Mari then at Chichi again. Chichi just smiled and said "Go ahead Cat, Mari won't bite I promise you."

Slowly the saiyaness nodded and stood up "I guess I'd better get dressed then."

A few minutes later Cat appeared again from her room, dressed in a knee length skirt, and a long sleeved shirt. Chichi had done a very good job of hemming them as she no longer looked like she was being engulfed in her own clothing. She even looked taller Mari noted. Then she noticed the shoes Cat was wearing had at least a three inch wedge heel on them.

"Well at least she doesn't look like a little kid anymore." "No but I had almost forgotten about her tail. I had to cut a hole in the back to let it out." Chichi said laughing as she held up the scissors and the scrap of the skirt up.

"Have fun girls." Chichi said as Cat walked out the front door, she nodded at Chichi then disappeared.

"We'll be back later Chichi-san"

"I know Mari, just please be careful if you take her to a city. I've only taken her to the small village near here and I don't know how she will react."

"Don't worry she'll be fine. I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"So we got everything on Chichi-san's list for you. I'm surprised though that you liked the shoes with heels so much. I figured a Saiyajin girl wouldn't like them." Mari had taken her to one of the smaller cities near Mt Paozu, and after a few hours of shopping they were finally done. Now they sat on a bench outside the mall watching the cars go by. The city wasn't bustling, but it wasn't a dead little town either.

It amazed Mari, that it was this far along at all, when she realized the Cyborgs hadn't hit this part of the world too particularly bad.

"They make me taller, and I don't like feeling short." em

_Especially compared to Trunks-san_…/em

she thought absentmindedly.

"Ah I was lucky I never seemed to lack in the height department. My dad was pretty tall I'm told."

"Did you know your father?" Cat asked quietly from her seat next to Mari.

She shook her head, "Nope, at least I don't remember him. I was only a baby when the cyborgs attacked West City, and he was killed trying to protect Capsule corp." she took something out of her purse and opened it for Cat to see.

"But when Trunks went back to the past he got to meet my dad, and he even brought me back the only picture I have of him and my mother."

Cat took it from Mari and inspected the picture. Mari did look very much like her father Cat noted. The man held a small little baby who was asleep, which she assumed was Mari, and held a shorter blonde woman close to him.

On the back Cat noted someone had written something on the back to her, although Cat couldn't read any of it.

"What does this say?"

"Oh well I guess that means you can't read, although I guess that makes sense. It says 'to my little girl in the future, I love you very much.'"

She took something else out of her purse and unfolded it as she held it up. "He also wrote me a letter. I keep this stuff with me all the time. They're my most prized possessions, I don't go anywhere without them, but I guess old habits die hard."

Cat looked at her confused at the meaning of her words.

"I always kept a few things with me wherever I went back in the old days, just in case I had to run really fast. "

"Chichi said her son was killed by those things, what were they like, she's never said anything other than what they did here."

Mari sighed deeply. "They were horrible, they liked to kill people just for the fun of it. They would destroy entire cities for target practice, they wiped out armies, and anyone we thought had a shot at maybe killing them. Even that Mr. Satan, died when he tried to fight them…it was a night mare for almost twenty years."

"And Trunks-san was the one who finally killed them?" Mari nodded again. "He did, it was so amazing. He came back from the past, and he looked so different. Like he'd done so much growing up. He had tea and told us all about what had happened and then when the radio came on and told us where they were and what they were doing again he went right after them. He came back not even two hours later and they were gone. I cried so hard that day, but it was the good kind of crying. I had never thought they'd ever be gone."

"That was when the world celebrated. For a whole week, everyone when they found out or heard they were all so happy; and then they started rebuilding."

"And you and Trunks-san help?" She nodded. "I don't help anywhere near as much as he does though. He builds houses and helps with just about everything from farming to irrigation, and all kinds of stuff. He hasn't really rested or taken a day off since then."

"Why not?" she asked Mari shrugged "I just don't know, I think it might be because he feels its his responsibility to make sure it all gets done. I don't know why that is though."

Just as Mari said that a young woman and her son walked past them. The boy who looked no older than nine or eight looked so very familiar and Mari stared at him and his mother as they walked down the street.

He had short brown hair, and black eyes he stood straight and tall and carried himself, just like someone she had known so long ago had held himself, like a warrior, strong and proud. The woman didn't look familiar with her brown hair and green eyes. Freckles dotted the bridge of her nose and she looked to be no older than her early thirties.

Mari's jaw dropped as she realized who the boy looked identical to, save for his hair.

'em

He looks just like Gohan-san…'/em

But he couldn't have been…could he? Chichi had never mentioned Gohan having a child…come to think of it, with all the man had done, had he even had the time to father a child.

She never saw Gohan doing anything other than fighting the cyborgs and training Trunks.

"Mari-san…Mari-san…" Mari shook her head and looked back at Cat, who seemed confused. "Are you okay? You kept ignoring me…" Mari looked at the boy and his mother as they walked into a store and disappeared inside. She sighed. "No I'm okay Cat-chan. We should get going anyway." She stood up several of the bags in her hand and Cat just did the same.

em

'I can't believe what I just saw…I can't tell Chichi-san or Trunks they will freak. At least I won't tell them until I find out more about them…maybe it's all just me going crazy after all these years…'/em

But as she ran the boys face through her mind over and over she knew he had to be Gohan's son, they looked too similar not to be.

But she couldn't ponder on it for long and they walked to the car in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"So do you think I'll be able to fly faster than you?" Cat asked as she stood perfectly still, just like Trunks had told her to.

"Concentrate on actually flying first, before you even think about that." He said standing in front of her. A mischievous smile touched her lips for the a short moment before she went back to frowning again.

He'd been visiting her for almost two weeks now, attempting teaching her how to fly. She struggled with it, why he had no idea, but she seemed to get the headaches whenever she tried for too long, although she didn't complain about them openly, he could see it in her face and eyes.

"Now again, think about all the energy you have in your body. Think about forcing it underneath of you…" He drifted off as she closed her eyes and did as he said. He could feel her Ki start to rise slightly and her shirt fluttered. Her bare feet lifted off the ground by an inch or so and her eyes clenched tighter shut as she concentrated harder.

Soon she was up ten feet or so and she still hadn't opened her eyes. Her face was flushed from concentrating so hard, she didn't even seem to realize that she was up that high.

"Catarina, open your eyes for a second." She did as she was told and cracked one open then gasped opening both of her eyes wide before she flailed her arms backward in a panic. Her ki fizzled out and Trunks caught her right before she hit the ground.

"I did it!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air laughing. She then realized he was holding her and she moved so fast Trunks almost didn't see her. Jumping away from him her face red with embarrassment, although she had no idea why she felt that way.

"How did you do that?" He asked moving closer to her. "Huh? Do what? She asked looking up from the ground her face still crimson red.

"You moved so fast, can you do that again?" She shook her head "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Trunks looked around them at the landscape trying to figure out how to make her run like that again. An idea popped into his head and he smiled, turning to face her.

"I know. I'll race you." She looked at him funny.

"Race me? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I need to test you and figure out what you're capable of."

She harrumphed. "I'm going to loose and you know it." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Look just race me from here to that boulder down there." She looked in the direction he pointed a mile or so from where they were.

She harrumphed again crossing her arms over her small chest. "Fine. But I'm going to loose."

She stood next to where he was and asked. "When do we start?"

"Now." he said and took off, rolling her eyes Cat took chase after him and quickly caught up to him. Before she even realized it she was already past him . _'Wow, I actually passed him! I am fast'_ she thought laughing to herself.

Trunks watched as she took off ahead of him She was faster than him. By a great deal, which must have been her specialty somewhere in her past. No one with no training could go that some reason she kept going past the boulder not paying attention. He shouted her name for her to stop, because eventually the path stopped where the mountain they were on almost felt free as the wind rushed past her sensitive ears. It was an amazing feeling to be able run this fast. She didn't see the objects pass her by as she ran faster and faster.

She looked behind her to watch him as she left him in a trail of dust when he shouted something she didn't quite hear. She looked in front of her and just as she did she ran right off the edge of a cliff.

She yelped as she fell head first, and tried to grab onto something before she fell further but couldn't grasp anything solid.

She felt something snap in her arm as she came into contact with the rocky surface of the mountain. She tumbled and tumbled barely registering that Trunks was calling her name before she came into contact with another large rock. It knocked her unconscious and she felt no more.

"She'll be fine Trunks-san. Don't worry it wasn't your fault," Chichi reassured him. They'd been at the hospital waiting for Cat's X-rays to get back for a while. He'd brought her here after she'd fallen off the cliff. It didn't matter how much he shook her she wouldn't awaken. Fearing she'd hurt her head badly he did the only thing he could think of.

Chichi had met him here and they waited anxiously. The doctors said she twitched and flailed badly as if she was having bad dreams so they'd had to strap her down to get proper X-rays and MRI's.

_Where am I?'_ she asked herself opening her eyes, then closing them tightly against the bright lights above her head. "_Its so cold in here, and I'm so very tired…__what happened_?' She opened her eyes slightly and tried to sit up, but found that she could not. Her eyes flew opened and her heart started to pound in her chest. The ceiling was all she could see, it was white with several bright lights shining down from a round light above her. She looked over to her arms and she was indeed strapped down. The air around her was cold and sterile smelling, it made her sick and scared.

For some reason, she didn't like this, and she got several flashes of a place similar to where she was now.

She moved her arms and flailed her legs. She had to get out of here….now…She heard something beeping erratically and it made her all the more scared and nervous, as more flashes went off in her head.

Her head began to pound ferociously and she screamed as she tried to get out of the binds that held her, and her heart hammered harder in her chest. Then suddenly she couldn't feel anything at all.

Trunks suddenly looked up from where he was standing and pushed Chichi behind him before a blast of Ki energy hit them both and they heard Cat scream.

"She's in trouble!" Chichi muttered and Trunks ran down the hall, several nurses were in the room all trying to calm down Cat who was standing in the center of the room. Her eyes were glazed over, snarling at anyone who got near her, almost like a cornered wild animal. The bands were still attached to her wrist although they weren't going to last much longer with her ki going off the way it was.

"She's going to attack anyone who gets near her, get out of here now." Trunks shouted to the nurses as they ran out behind him. Cat didn't relax, if anything she got worse. He took one step forward and she snapped, shouting something at him in a language he didn't understand and charged toward him ready to strike.

He blocked her attack with his forearm and looked at her again with eyes wide.

She was a super Saiyajin!

Dull turquoise eyes stared back into his and her hair stood up on it's ends, her ki was destroying all the equipment and walls near them. She Snarled again and went for his throat with her nails.

But she stopped just short of grabbing him and jumped back grabbing her head and screaming as more of her ki exploded and blew everything away from her, as if she was in pain. Trunks watched her confused as to what was going on.

"I won't go through it again…not again…" She yelled at him. "You cannot…_Make me!" _Her eyes flashed from blurry to sharp and she attacked again.

"Wake up!" He yelled punching her on her cheek and sending her into a wall. What was wrong with her? She pulled herself out of the wall and charged at him again her hands forming a fist above her head she went to slam them down upon him but he jumped back into the hallway to dodge her.

She missed and stood up straight in front of him her ki raging out of control, destroying the floor beneath her feet. She snarled something at him in that weird language again, before charging toward him. He finally had enough of dodging and slammed his fist into her stomach sending her flying backwards into her hospital room again. She slid to a stop and sat up wiping blood away from her mouth smirking, like the Saiyajin she was.

She went for him again pulling herself up from the ground screaming at the top of her lungs, but just as she did her ki fizzled away again and she went back to normal and collapsed to the ground again in a crumpled heap clutching her head and moaning miserably. The golden aura faded from around her body. She curled into a ball wrapping her tail around herself, muttering something under her breath. Trunks stood there watching her, more confused than he ever had been in his life. What the hell was going on here? One minute she was ready to kill and the next she lay at his feet like she had no powers at all.

He knelt down on the ground next to her as she muttered the same thing over and over again in that strange language, before deciding to pick her up.

"Won't do it, won't do it, no, no, no," She muttered weakly her hands now covering her ears, as he picked her up.

"What won't you do?" he asked her holding her closer so he could hear her better. She looked up at him with her dark eyes slightly unfocused and said,

"Never again, never again, will I be…" and she trailed off, her ki dissipating even more. Her body went completely limp in his arms and he was almost afraid she had died. But her chest was slowly rising and falling and he could still her heart beating, although it was beating slow for a Saiyajin.

"What the hell are you?" Trunks asked aloud. What ever had happened to her before she came here, must have been terrible. Something had triggered the memories here, but what had it been? And what language had she been speaking when she first attacked?

He would have to ask her when she awoke.

As it was now she had destroyed her hospital room completely, so he carried her out to where the nurses and Chichi had been waiting.

"What happened?" Chichi asked him, her hair askew. The nurses and doctors on the floor echoed the same question as they looked in dismay at the hallway and room.

"I don't know, something must have triggered some of her memories. She kept saying something about she wouldn't do it again…but she passed out before she could explain."

Chichi looked worried at the girl curled up in his arms. She seemed so different than the girl she had known the past few weeks. "Take her to another room, we still need to get an MRI on her." One of the doctors said. Chichi nodded her agreement.

He took her to a room they directed him to down the hall and went to lay her down before she awoke.

"No…"She cried timidly before he set her down on the bed. "I don't like it here…" She clutched at his jacket and refused to let go.

"You're awake again…" She nodded but didn't open her eyes. "I don't know why, and I can't remember anything of my life before now, but I don't like this place. Please don't leave me here…"

A sudden protective urge over came him and he held her close.

"I won't leave you here, I promise." He said quietly.

"Thank you…" She said burying her head into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around it.

She seemed to relax after that and drifted back off into sleep.

He brought her back to Chichi's home, knowing it would be the best place for her. Chichi had to stay behind to explain all that had happened.

"Tell them Capsule Corp will pay for any of the damage she caused." He had said jumping out the window with Cat's limp body in his arms.

Now she was home, and she seemed to relax even more when he stepped inside. He walked down the hall and into her room laying her down on the bed and covering her with a red quilt. He stared down at her for a moment or two, feeling very protective. She looked innocent and harmless as she slept, it was only when she was awake, or somewhat awake that she turned into the Saiyajin she was. He pushed a lock of her black hair out of her face and behind her ear and then went to leave when her hand shot out from beneath the quilt to grab his wrist. He looked behind him and she was staring at him with her jet black eyes.

"Don't leave, please. I don't want to be by myself." She muttered weakly. He didn't protest or say anything but laid down on top of the quilt, knowing it would be best to just keep her calm, he didn't want to repeat what happened in the hospital at Chichi's home. She sighed deeply and was soon asleep again.

He watched her for a moment or two before he felt his eyelids droop and fell asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: No I'm not dead believe it or not! I've been super busy cause I finally went back to school but one of my new Years resolutions was to finish this stor_y _and the other one I am currently working on. I'm sorry if this seems a little off, but I would love CC to tell me what needs to be improved. Thanks to the people who actually read this and review. You guys are awesome! Also DBZ and all characters except Cat and Mari belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei animation.)_

Mari looked around once more at the city around her. She had been here all day long, using her precious off time to find any trace of the young boy who looked like Gohan. The sun was starting to set and she glanced at her watch while leaning back in her chair. She'd been at this small café all day watching people pass her by while she idly tapped on her laptop.

She just had to find him again, and see if she was right. He looked too much like Gohan to not be related to him. His hair although it had been dark brown had the same Spikiness to it that Gohan's did. His smile too was what really reminded Mari of Gohan. She remembered that even though they were in the midst of hell Gohan had almost always found a reason to smile.

As she was reminiscing she looked out of the corner of her eyes. It was the long hair that caught her attention and she saw the woman and the boy walking past her. Both were laughing about something as they walked down the street.

Mari stood up and shut her laptop hurriedly picking it up and walking after them "Excuse me!" She called catching up to them. They stopped and looked back at her, Mari smiled and stopped bowing politely.

"Hi," she said a little out of breath. "My name is Mari and I was wondering if you could possibly tell me if you knew someone I did…"

Chichi came home a few hours after Trunks had left with Cat. There had been so much to explain to the staff there, and she'd had to call Bulma twice to have her assure them that Capsule corp. would pay for the damage. She was exhausted mentally and physically.

The house was calm and quiet when she entered, nothing had been moved around neither of them had been in the kitchen. She walked to Cat's room and opened the door slightly for fear of waking Cat.

Chichi smiled slightly at the sight before her. Both Trunks and Cat were asleep. Cat underneath the quilt curled up next to Trunks. Trunks had his arm thrown over Cat's hips and he was snoring slightly.

Chichi didn't have the heart to wake either of them up, and she knew they needed the rest anyway. As she watched Cat sleep peacefully she thought back to a few hours ago. She'd been out of control. Scared and defensive. Her heart sank, thinking of what could have possibly happened to this girl. She'd seen the scars. Cat was littered with them, more than Goku had ever been as far she could remember.

Maybe her headaches were a good thing, maybe it was better Cat not remember who she was and where she came from. Then a feeling of dread washed over her as she shut the door quietly. If something like this happened once, it could happen again, and although Chichi knew that Cat would never do anything on purpose to hurt her, she might have another episode like this again. She just hoped Trunks would be around to stop her again. But at the same time she'd never done anything like this around her or at home. So she might be fine now. She'd just have to wait until they woke up to see about that or not.

Cat's mind instantly awoke with the soft click of the door to her room and she opened her eyes to stare into Trunks sleeping face. She froze her cheeks heating up.

She had been curled up next to him, her arms folded in and one of his thrown over her hips. Although they were separated by her quilt. She shifted away from him and sat up throwing the covers off her, realizing finally she was at home, and not out in the field where they'd been racing.

She could remember racing, she even remembered him shouting for her to watch out but nothing after that. Although her arm was slightly sore and there was a bump on her head. She moved his arm and he stirred rolling over away from her rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"How did we get home?" She asked him an edge of panic in her voice. He sat up the events of the past few hours running through his mind. Cat's black eyes were wide with uncertainty as she studied him, he searched her Ki and found no trace of the power she displayed before.

"You don't remember?"

"No, why else would I ask you?" she sounded a little mad now. He was sitting up now and he looked her over once more. She was beginning to feel as if she was scared.

"You turned into a super Saiyan." She cocked an eye brow at him. "What in kami's name is a super Saiyan?"

"I told you last week, don't you remember?" She thought about it for a moment vaguely registering something he'd said earlier in the week. Half the time she was so focused on her flying she didn't listen to him unless it was any tips he gave her.

"You can transform into one. Which means at some point in your past you were trained."

"Hadn't we all ready drawn that conclusion?" she asked mildly annoyed. "So you don't remember it at all?" She shook her head. "I only remember racing you. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Why can't you remember anything?" Her face turned red "I don't know for the last time! Why do you constantly ask me the same thing over and over again? Huh?"

She stood up and angrily stomped out of the room, mumbling under her breath., leaving Trunks to sit there sulking. She didn't remember.

How could someone not remember being able to transform like that? Or the fear and anger she'd felt earlier.

She had acted like a cornered wild animal, now she was docile again. It was almost as if she had split personalities, which was an entirely plausible situation. He thought rubbing his eyes as he stood.

He went to the kitchen and Chichi was reading quietly when she looked up. "She's taking a shower I think, but she said she was fine other than her head hurt a little."

"She'll survive, a fall like that won't hurt anyone who can turn super Saiyan." Chichi laughed lightly and turned the page to her book. "You are more than welcome to stay for dinner, if you'd like."

"No, I need to get home and talk to mom about this. But I'll have Mari come and stay tonight just in-"

Chichi held up her hand. "I'll be fine, she hasn't hurt me yet and the only thing that triggered her episode was the hospital. Go home and rest Trunks. I'm sure I'll see you in the morning." She smiled at him and he smiled back slightly, feeling uneasy at her light attitude toward all of this.

"I've handled two Saiyans I can still handle this one, don't worry, go home and get some sleep." she said standing and smiling at him. He left shortly afterwards.

Trunks entered his childhood home three hours later. He was exhausted and tired from the days events, but he couldn't go to sleep just yet. He went to find his mother. She was in her lab tapping away at her computers keyboard. It didn't look as if she had moved from that spot all day.

"Hello son," She muttered.

"Hi,"

"I heard about today. Chichi called twice almost in tears both times from that hospital. I all ready wired them the money so they should leave her alone now."

"She turned into a super Saiyan." Bulma paused and turned to write something in her notebook.

"I must say I'm not all that surprised by that revelation. You did say she was at one point trained in her past. How strong is she?"

"She's strong but she's not at my level,"

"Something bad must have happened to her, I wish there was some way we could find out for her…She's such a sweet heart. Especially to Chichi, they almost seem like mother and daughter." Bulma said scribbling more into her notebook.

"I don't know if we should leave them by themselves anymore." He said as he leaned against her desk.

"Trunks that's nonsense." She slapped the notebook down and spun in her chair to face him.

"This is the first time she has done something like this and she's been here for almost a month and a half, and might I add that she was in a strange place she'd never seen before when she did it."

"Yes but what if something happens to trigger those same feelings again mom, what then? Chichi's defenseless."

"Chichi is anything but defenseless son," Bulma said laughing a little. " Like I said before, she's been living with Chichi since she got here. Nothing Chichi has done or said has provoked that kind of response in her. She was scared, and she had no idea where she was. Yes something made her this way, but whatever it was she can't remember and maybe it would be better if she didn't remember."

Trunks glared at her for a moment and she glared back before sighing and placing a hand on his cheek. "Oh Trunks, I understand why you feel this way, I don't want to go through anything like that again either. But I honestly don't think that she's that big of a threat to any of us. You need to relax a little and get to know Cat before you pass judgment on her."

He frowned slightly. "I know mom, and at first when I started teaching her she seemed like there was nothing wrong with her. But when she transformed it was almost like she was a different person. She kept saying over and over again that she "wouldn't do it" and she kept speaking in that odd language."

Bulma sighed again and stretched out her legs. "Look son, all we can really do at the moment is watch her and help her. I think it would be best if you tried to do the same. If we push too hard though she might freak out worse and hurt herself or someone else. Its better to just observe her and what triggers her episodes.

"Chichi did say that whenever she talked to Cat about Saiyans she got a headache, and after she saw you for the first time it happened again. Did she act as if she was in pain when she transformed?"

He nodded "She looked as if she was going to rip her hair out of her head when she clutched at it. Maybe she should get an MRI or something done." Bulma shook her head. "We can't she'll just freak again, tranquilizing her is out of the question too we'll never get the dosage right with how Saiyans metabolize everything." Bulma sighed again and lit up a cigarette as her son frowned at her more. "Oh stop it I cut down to a pack a day."

"Look maybe you should lay off helping the cities for a while and focus on Cat. It might help her, as it is she's only been around you a few times."

Trunks nodded "I'll think about it." He mumbled and left her office.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N I don't own DBZ or any of the characters except Cat and Mari. All the others belong to Akira Toriyama as well as the Saiyan species. Kit Kat bars belong to Hershey's chocolate)

Chapter 8 Kit Cat

The weeks that had passed since Cat's hospital episode as everyone referred to it, were uneventful. Trunks kept a close eye on the Saiyaness, but she showed no aggression or any of the power she had displayed in the hospital that day.

She finally achieved flight on her own practically. She was so happy that she grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him into the air. They raced a little and she flew as high as she could before the altitude took a toll on her body and it was hard to breathe.

When she'd come down she was ice cold, her hair wet from where the ice that had formed on her melted but she didn't loose her smile.

Trunks felt himself relaxing a bit more around her, she was one of the only people on this planet he could be himself with, whereas with everyone else he remained aloof and somewhat distant.

But as the days went on something started to bother him more and more.

"Trunks-san you're staring off into space again." she said waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked twice and then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Cat, I guess I must have a lot on my mind." She plopped down on the grass in front of him her brown tail wagging in curiosity behind her.

"Its okay, you just keep doing it. Is there something I'm doing wrong?" her voice seemed a little worried as she said this. He shook his head "No I was just thinking about something else."

That something else would be Cell. He still hadn't shown up yet and it was getting closer and closer to being three years after he'd killed 17 and 18.

"Well what were you thinking about?" Her arms were now crossed over her chest in agitation.

"Cell."

"Cell? Oh as in the story you told me about the Cell games that you fought in…but he's dead isn't he?"

"Not in this timeline he isn't I haven't been able to find him yet., He keeps his "ki" Hidden from me. He hasn't shown himself yet, but when he does I'll be ready for him." Trunks said clenching his fist.

"I'm sure you will be. I'd like to see you fight him actually. If it's as cool as you actually portray it to be, I'm sure it will be an amazing thing to see first hand." She looked slightly enthralled and he couldn't help but think it was her Saiyan nature showing in her.

Her stomach growled loudly and her tan face turned a brilliant red as she looked away from him.

"Hungry?" She nodded sheepishly. He pulled the only thing he had from inside his jacket pocket behind them.

"Is that covered in that stuff called chocolate?" She said her lips slightly curving upward in disgust.

"Yeah it's a Kit Kat bar, you'll like it." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'd rather starve, that chocolate stuff is disgusting. It's way too sweet." She imitated a gagging sound after she was done.

Trunks stared at her for a few seconds trying to comprehend what she had just said. A confused look on his face, it took a few more seconds and he started to laugh quietly at first but soon he had broken into a loud fit of laughter.

It was the first time Cat had ever heard him truly laugh.

"Well we got the last of the stuff we needed, are you hungry? Oh wait that's a silly question." Chichi laughed as Cat smiled faintly at her. They'd spent all morning together, shopping for clothes and things Chichi needed for the house, while Trunks tended to his neglected duties. Now that Cat learned how to fly she didn't feel right having him come to her home every day to tutor her.

She sort of tuned Chichi out as she got lost in her thoughts, she was feeling extremely unsettled for some reason and she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was very, very wrong. She'd been feeling like this all day and even before she had awoken this morning. Her dreams had been hazy and confusing causing her to toss and turn most of the night.

That feeling of electricity shooting up her spine came, suddenly but she knew it wasn't Trunks. All her instincts took over and she picked up Chichi and dodged out of the way of a ki blast. It hit a building and people everywhere started to scream and run around in chaos. Chichi even screamed as memories of the Cyborg's attacks came back into the foreground of her memory. Only Cat stood unscathed. She let go of Chichi and told her to run, because she had a bad feeling this was going to get ugly.

As ugly as the battles Trunks spoke of with the Cyborgs.

The heavy stone that seemed to sit in her stomach seemed to get heavier and she dreaded what was coming toward her.

From the dust and the fire a creature emerged. Cat had never seen anything like this before on earth. It was green and tall, with black spots all over its skin, a long tail with a needle shaped point swung behind it.

His ki was overwhelming her senses and she had a hard time keeping her mind focused on what was going on. Was this the creature Cell, Trunks had spoken of just the day before?

"You are most certainly not Trunks, but you aren't human either are you?" He asked in that weird voice of his.

Cat stood protectively in front of Chichi her eyes narrowing in the creature Cell. A headache formed in her head but she ignored it knowing what was getting ready to come.

"Please Chichi-san run I'll distract him as best I can, but I don't know for how long."

"I'll get Trunks."

Chichi darted out from behind Cat and ran toward the back of the village. Cell tried to go after her knowing who she was but Cat darted directly in front of him with her lightning speed.

"Don't even think it, your fight is with me." she said her dark eyes narrowing in on him.

"You are a Saiyan," Cat stood with her chin held up in defiance. If she was going to die she was going to die protecting Chichi and these people from this monster until Trunks could get here.

Cell moved first and Cat with out her powers could do nothing but let him have the first few punches. He slammed his fist into her gut and then kicked her in the head sending her flying into a building, the headache began to grow and she struggled to stand and keep track of Cell. She prayed silently that Trunks would hurry.

Trunks stopped in the middle of the village he was helping the beam of wood dropped from his hands as his mind went numb.

Cell.

He'd shown himself and he was near Paozu. An image of Cat flashed in Trunks head.

He could faintly feel her ki rising as well. Without so much as a word Trunks took off and prayed that he would be able to make it in time.

Cat stood shaking, her stomach and head both aching she tried to keep herself focused on what was going on. Her vision got blurry as she heard Cell step closer to her. "

"Giving up so soon? You must not be much of a Saiyan after all. Maybe I should just absorb you and get it over with."

He shot a blast of energy through her shoulder and she screamed flying back into the broken building. It was quiet and people watched in horror as Cell got closer to Cat.

Just when Cell thought he had the upper hand she stood again growling, her eyes glowing blue.

The rocks and the rubble around her started to lift into the air as did her black hair, the tips turning blonde. With a loud yell she transformed into a full fledged super Saiyan and that's when the real fight began.


End file.
